


Day 1 - Vulnerability

by MaeLovesStories



Series: ZoSan Week 2018 (English) [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blood, Canon Universe, Injury, M/M, MarimoCookWeek2018, zosanweek2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 10:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16659131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaeLovesStories/pseuds/MaeLovesStories
Summary: First day for ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)Day 1: Vulnerability (and/or Team work)Trigger Warnings/Rating: injury, blood, TSummary: Canon UniverseAuthor’s Note: English is not my first language.





	Day 1 - Vulnerability

**Author's Note:**

> First day for ZoSan Week 2018 (marimocookweek@tumblr)
> 
> Day 1: Vulnerability (and/or Team work)  
> Trigger Warnings/Rating: injury, blood, T  
> Summary: Canon Universe  
> Author’s Note: English is not my first language.

Zoro slid down against the wall, unable to support his own weight any longer. He had been taken by surprise in this alley. It was a small, quiet-looking town and he had lowered his guard. He had gone to drink at the bar, and had a good evening. Until he decided to go back to the Sunny and got lost in the dark and unknown streets.

The attack had come from his left, and his narrow field of vision on this side had prevented him from seeing it before it was too late. The dagger had sunk into his side, cutting his breath. He had managed to defend himself and chase them off, but he had lost a lot of blood. He was too vulnerable to his taste, struggling not to sink into the shadows. If these rascals decided to come back in force, he was done for.

Head down, he was staring at the floor without really seeing it, trying to breathe as regularly as possible. He was trying to stay awake, but he knew it was only a matter of minutes before he would lose consciousness. If he was not found in time, he would certainly bleed to death. Funny ending for a warrior like him. He wondered if the world would hear it. He thought of his _nakamas_ , who would look for him in the morning, eager to weigh anchor. He hoped they would not suffer too much for arriving too late.

His vision was blurred. He couldn't hear the noises around him, except for his chaotic breathing. He no longer had the strength to put pressure on his wound to prevent the blood from flowing.

It took him a long time to notice that something had moved in front of him. He narrowed his eyes and saw a pair of black shoes perfectly polished. With difficulty, he raised his head, his eyes running along a slender body, dressed in an impeccable suit. His gaze ended on a blonde head and a smocking cigarette.

Sanji was staring down at him. He seemed surprised. It even seemed to Zoro that he was worried, but it was perhaps the lack of blood speaking.

Without a word, Sanji stooped down and grabbed him, helping him up. He passed Zoro's arm around his shoulders and his own arm around Zoro's waist, avoiding putting pressure on the wound.

The rest remained hazy in Zoro's mind. He awoke in the infirmary and the incident was closed.


End file.
